Danganronpa: Robocop
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Tokyo was once a bustling capital of Japan, but unknown factors sent it into financial ruin and becomes a dystopian prefecture due to high crime rates, but Future Foundation comes in and turns it around. Makoto Naegi is an ordinary boy but his life was tragically cut when murdered by a crime gang, but was brought back to life by turning him into a cyborg law enforcer.
1. Fall of Tokyo, Rise of a MegaCorporation

**Danganronpa: Robocop**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Robocop**_ is owned by Orion Pictures

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my new Danganronpa fanfic, and once again another experimental idea came in my head and decided to try it out and see if this would attract readers and fans, as I hope that it would pique their interest as Naegi will be the main character here, but will be portrayed in a different light, something no one would ever expect something.

Once again Naegi will be portrayed as an ACTION HERO but with a rather deep emphasis as he will encounter a tragic situation and hiw he would deal with it as it would affect not only him but people around him.

This fic is inspired from a 1987 film of the same title, and I'm sure you are quite familiar with it, and of course the main villain here will be someone you would not expect, as it feature characters from Danganronpa to Danganronpa V3, and being an action-type fic, expect a lot of violence, since this fic is rated M, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ _ **Tōkyō no Aki, Megakōporēshon no Tanjō**_

 _ **Tokyo.**_

The main capital of Japan. Before it was prosperous, full of life and brimming with a lot of lively activities and full of hope. It showed how people are enjoying life that was filled with peace and hope. The streets of Tokyo showed that business is thriving and many are selling their products and people are buying them and everyone is happy and their lives are filled with hope and content, happiness and satisfaction.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

However, all of that has changed in a blink of an eye, as an unexpected financial crisis struck Japan, and the Yen depreciated rapidly, businesses closed, and the country is steadily descending towards the brink of financial collapse. This caused the citizens to lose hope and slowly fall in to despair, and thus gave rise to violence and the crime rate sharply risen to the point that it became uncontrollable, as robbery, murder, looting and other forms of crimes became the norm.

This wave also struck the Diet, as corruption steadily infected the politicians, and their actions burden the citizens who are of the financially and socially-based social class. This resulted in bribery, hired killings, and economic sabotage, which further put Japan in more dire economic situation.

As crimes became the norm, it gave rise to robbers, organized crime groups and gangs, which also includes perpetrators who committed other grave crimes, such as robbery, extortion and rape. And this also gave rise to rapists who prey on women on an almost daily basis, and the rapists almost gets away with it.

"WOW!"

"SEXY!"

"BIG BOOBS!"

"SHAVED PUSSY!"

"EEEEKKK!"

"KKKYAAHHH!"

"NNNNOOOO!"

"HELP ME!"

This situation is further aggravated as most of the Tokyo police force was demoralized and they slowly became apathetic, with only a few are willing to stand up for the bereaved masses, and the country's woes continued, as a well-known conglomerate identified as the Togami enterprises used the situation to their advantage so as to keep itself financially stable and stealthily bought out other companies to rid of competition, acquiring employees they deem as valuable while laying off those deem as useless.

-x-

As the years passed, Tokyo continue to suffer until a certain company suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and this entity seemed to be a mega-corporation of sorts as it is financially capable and started to offer aid to the mayor of Tokyo, stating that the mega-corporation has a way to alleviate the financial situation of Tokyo and is willing to devise a way to curb the very high crime rate.

"What? You have a way?"

"Yes, I do."

"Really...?"

"Yes...but, there is a catch."

"What kind of catch?"

"It's not much, but..."

"...are you serious...?"

"I am."

The mayor glances at a man, who appeared to be elderly, and there the man said that the mega-corporation will help in restoring peace and order in Tokyo. The said corporation is identified as the **Future Foundation** , and the elderly man is the head of the mega-corporation, identified as **Kazuo Tengan** , and there he CHARMED the mayor to convince him to let future Foundation deal with the problem, and the mayor, who is identified as Mayor Meyer, was goaded.

The mayor signs a deal with the mega-corporation Future Foundation, giving it complete control of the underfunded Tokyo Police Department. In exchange, the Future Foundation will be allowed to turn the run-down sections of Tokyo into a high-end utopia called _**Future City.**_

-x-

In the months that followed, the Future Foundation started its campaign, and partially managed to curb the crime rate yet crimes continue to rise, but this was just a cover, as the Foundation laid the ground work, as it resorted to usurp certain areas of interests, such as media influence, gentrification, corruption, authoritarianism, greed, privatization, capitalism, and everything else.

While these actions caused those in the lower class of society to be displaced from their homes, the Future Foundation's control over the media covered it up, and none of the middle class and high class of society are aware of the plight, since they are concerned about their own survival.

This led the displaced masses to stage a protest and are hoping that others would sympathize to their cause.

"GIVE US BACK OUR HOMES!"

"YOU CAN'T DRIVE US OUT!"

"FUTURE FOUNDATION IS A FRAUD!"

"YOU LIED TO US!"

"YOU'RE NOT HOPE! YOU'RE A PLAGUE!"

"GIVE US OUR HOUSES BACK!"

"WE WON'T STOP!"

"WE MEAN IT!"

Since the Future Foundation has control over the media, the mega-corporation has the means to manipulated the masses and cover up the Foundation's henchmen in beating up the protesters who are against the Foundation itself for driving the poor masses out of their homes. And thanks to the Foundation's control over the media, they are free to use force of intimidation and if necessary, murder those who refuse to leave their homes.

There the Foundation used the vacated homes to convert it into one of their properties.

Inside the corporation, Tengan is watching the scene from the rooftop, as he is thinking of a faster way to speed up the process of how to curb the crime rate and earn the trust of the citizens, and there his secretary came and told him that there is a demonstration at a conference area in an attempt to assist the police in curbing the crime rate.

"Tengan-san..."

"Yes?"

"You're needed downstairs."

"Hmm...?"

"There's a demonstration about to take place. About how to speed up the anti-crime campaign and stuff..."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"Well..."

Tengan smirked, as be sees this as an opportunity to win the trust of the masses that would further secure their trusts that would enable the Foundation to secure its hold over Future City. He then told his secretary to have things prepared as he want to see this demonstration as he wants to know how the demonstration would help and how it would benefit Future Foundation in keeping and maintaining its hold over Future City.

The secretary nodded as the two head inside, and proceeded towards the elevator, as she wondered what would the presentation be like and how would that help in maintaining Future Foundation's CHARISMA over Japan, but Tengan urges her to be OPTIMISTIC and look forward to the presentation, he finds it intriguing and feels that this would be a good thing.

"Why not be a bit optimistic..."

"Really, sir?"

"If the demonstration turns out to be fine, it would shift the tide to our favor."

"I wonder about that, sir..."

"Well, let's see what they can show us."

"Okay..."

"Ha-ha."

"Tengan-san...you're such a naughty man..."

-x-

Amid the situation that has happened all over Tokyo, now called Future City, the scene shifts to a suburban area where there are houses laid there, and the neighborhood seemed to be unaffected by the crime wave that enveloped the rest of the city. It appeared to be peaceful and free from any forms of violence, which seemed to be a good thing for the residents living there, and an aura of satisfaction and contentment covered the area.

Of course, unlike most of the masses, where swooned by what they saw on TV due to the media manipulation by Future Foundation, the residents there feel sympathy for the protesters and demonstrators who lost their homes, unaware that the displaced masses where actually forced out of their houses due to hard times and corruption, and they wished that the displaced should think of an amicable solution on how to address their situation without resulting to violence.

"Those poor guys..."

"They should approach the brasses and try to talk it out..."

"Is protesting the only think they can think of?"

"The demonstrations on the streets are a waste of time..."

"And they are becoming a hindrance instead of helping..."

"..."

"Well...we can't do anything about it..."

"Yeah..."

The scene then shifted towards one of the houses, and then zoomed inside, where it houses four person, who appeared to be an ordinary family, consisting of two adults (the father and mother), and two teenagers (a boy and a girl). They also appeared to be a happy family despite being ordinary as they are not rich or poor, just being able to afford most of the things and they have each other, thus they are better off.

This family is identified as the Naegi Family and they are a happy family despite the situation their country is in, and as the parents are busy in maintaining their children's future, the scene shifts to the living room where the two children, aged 15 and 13, are watching the news on TV, where the programs, controlled by Future Foundation, are shown, and there they happened to be watching a program that features the five-girl idol group performing.

The siblings are identified as **Makoto** and **Komaru** , and they are watching the idol show and the siblings are enjoying it, which shows how innocent they are amid the situation Future City is in as their parents would shield them from the violence that has plagued the nation.

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Look! It's Maizono-chan!"

"Yeah..."

"She's so cute!"

"I know."

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"Eh? I possibly can't...!"

As Mrs. Naegi called her two children to head for the dining table, they are joined by the Naegi patriarch, and as the family is about to have dinner, Komaru asks how things are outside, and Mr. Naegi appeared reluctant to respond, and finally told Komaru and Makoto to be careful when going out, saying that the streets are starting to get dangerous and told the two to avoid going out unnecessarily, which Mrs. Naegi nodded as well.

Both Makoto and Komaru glanced at each other but seeing that they have no idea what their parents meant, they nodded in obedience.

"Yes, mom."

"We will."

"If you're out, then make sure you come back before 6 PM."

"Okay, mom."

"We'll do."

"And avoid staying out late at night."

"Okay."

"Got it."

However, their conversation was interrupted by a loud ruckus outside, where sounds of gunfire and screams are heard, and as Mrs. Naegi grabbed her two children and pulled them towards the kitchen, Mr. Naegi peeked through the windows where he saw a crime gang has infiltrated a neighbor's house and shoots down the residents there and began looting the house.

And the police arrived, but the gang had left, leaving a trail of destruction, and this started to cause dissatisfaction and dismay from the neighbors as they started to realize that the police stationed in their areas are starting to become incompetent, causing them to complain.

The Naegi family is starting to feel the tension now that the violence that has curbed most of Future City has reached thus neighborhood, and the parents are becoming worried over Makoto and Komaru, as the two teens are having a taste of reality, and the two wondered what just happened as they were told to stay here and not go out.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is a bit of action showed here, it is actually a prologue of what to expect here as it highlights how Japan became a pseudo-dystopian country that is similar to the Tragedy, akin to the events of Danganronpa The Animation up to Danganronpa 3: Side Future. The only difference here is that Future Foundation is depicted as a mega-corporation and uses stealthily immoral means to take control of most of Tokyo, and intends to use it to their advantage as a means to take control of the masses' trusts.

The Naegi family are introduced late in this chapter, and while this serves as a prologue, it would soon highlight the fate that awaits Naegi once the upcoming chapters come in and hkw this would affect him and his future.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter kickstarts the story, as Naegi himself meets some few key characters who will be pivotal to the plot befote meeting a tragic moment, and thst is where Naegi's JOURNEY starts…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are appreciated...


	2. Prelude to the Fall of a Luckster

**Danganronpa: Robocop**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Robocop**_ is owned by Orion Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where more bit characters appear and what role will they play in this plot, and how would this affect our eventual hero, Makoto Naegi…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2: Luckster no Hōkai ni Sakigakete_**

A month has passed since various crime gangs have invaded the neighborhood where the Naegi family live, and while the police are shown to be patrolling the streets, it was not too good as some of the cops appeared to be inept, as they were easily outsmarted by the crooks which is shown when they tricked the cops into falling into a trap which exploded and killed the cops.

Another instance is that when the crooks were holding a victim at gunpoint, some cops arrived, and the crooks tosses the guns at the victim and they pretend to be the victim and as the actual victim is bewildered, the inept cops shot at him thinking he is the crook, and the real culprit EXPRESED gratitude and leaves, taking the valuables with him.

And another instance is shown that the crime gangs disguises themselves as police and infiltrated their targets' homes, pretending to search for illegal drugs and such, only to pull off the heist, then shoots the victims to death and makes a getaway. Those who survived wailed as they complained to the actual police and the actual police force is swamped and overwhelmed with so many complaints, and they are starting to lose morale due to the overwhelming spate of unresolved crimes.

"CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?"

"WE'RE SUFFERING HERE!"

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES THE METRO'S FINEST?!"

"YOU COPS ARE PRETTY USELESS!"

"WE WANT TO ARM OURSELVES!"

"SCREW YOU AND YOUR POLICE CODE!"

"DAMN YOU INEPT COPS!"

"GO FUCK OFF!"

These complaints would soon reach Future Foundation, and Kazuo Tengan is sighing as he is thinking of a way to appease the citizens and to coax them to give their support to the Foundation, and there he is seen approaching one of the Foundation's office branch where one of its employees welcomed him and said that he is proposing a way to curb the rising crime rate and to ASSIST the police in taking down the various crooks.

Tengan raised an eyebrow upon hearing this as the person who spoke to him, a 16-year old teenager, claimed that he has created the ULTIMATE crime-buster that would put the police force in shame for their incompetence and aid that if the experiment and demonstration goes well, it will help in promoting the future Foundation's image to the masses.

"A demonstration, you say?"

"Yes...and I promise that it will help you in solving Tokyo's problem..."

"Hmm..."

"What do you say?"

"When will this demonstration start...?"

"In a matter of minutes, Mr. Tengan."

"Very well...lead the way."

"Follow me, sir..."

The 16-year old teen, who is also a businessman, is identified as **Kokichi Oma** , and he proposes his project, a functional droid whom he identified as **ED-209** , as his proposal and he led Tengan inside the office, where various businessmen and even the mayor, are among the audience, and there Tengan saw the actual droid, which resembled an 8-foot bipedal-like machine from _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi_ , and Tengan asks Oma if that droid can be reliable, which he assured that ED-209 will be the ULTIMATE SUPREME CRIME-BUSTER once the demonstration is a success.

"Really, Oma-kun?'

"Yes..."

"Hmm..."

"Take it from me...the SUPREME BUSINESS LEADER...and I will personally oversee the crime-fighting activities once the demonstration becomes a success..."

"Don't jump to conclusions yet."

"Huh?"

"I still have to see what your project can do..."

"Yes, of course."

There Oma smirked as he promised Tengan that he will be impressed once the droid proves its worth, and by then Oma summoned an employee and gave him instruction on what to do as the demonstration is about to commence, even though the employee is skeptical about this yet Oma assured to him that everything will be okay.

The employee is still nervous and Oma persuaded him that nothing bad will happen as long as he follow his instructions.

"You have nothing to worry."

"A-are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"B-but..."

"Just follow my instructions and it will be over."

"R-really...?"

"Yes."

"..."

After that, the reluctant employee nodded as the ED-209 is activated as the scientists are programming the droid to show off its crime-fighting capabilities, and there the employee fired a gun at the droid which the bullets bounced off, and the droid reacted, and gave the employee an ultimatum.

" ** _You have committed a crime...you have 20 seconds to surrender or else I will use lethal force._** "

The employee blinked his eyes at this and there Oma told the employee what to do, which is to drop the gun and make a surrendering gesture so as to make the droid believe that the suspect is restrained and everything will be okay, which the nervous employee is starting to feel pressure.

"That's your cue."

"A-are you sure, Mr. Oma...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Better do it."

"Uh..."

"Go on."

"O-okay...I surrender! I surrender!"

After some prodding, the employee did as told, and dropped the gun and raised his hands, and proclaimed that he is surrendering himself, and as the board of directors are awaiting the next scene, Tengan watches on and is eagerly anticipating that something good might happen. Even the mayor wondered if the ED-209 could really pull off something like making a suspect submit.

However, the next scene played and this is where expectations are shown, though not in a positive way, which everyone, even Tengan himself, were not receptive and emotions such as worry, far and concern reigned inside the conference room as ED-209 made its response.

" ** _You have 15 seconds to surrender or else I will use lethal force..._** "

"Huh?"

" ** _You have 13 seconds to surrender or else I will use lethal force..._** "

"Wait! I said I surrender!"

" ** _You have 10 seconds to surrender or else I will use lethal force..._** "

"Mr. Oma! I did as you told me! Why is that thing still counting?"

" ** _You have 8 seconds to surrender or else I will use lethal force..._** "

"No! I did not do anything!"

The employee panicked as the droid appeared to malfunction as the scientists tried to program it to make it stop but the droid did not respond to the commands, and pandemonium echoed inside the conference room as the employee tries to hide within the crowd, only for him to be shoved back as they too feared for their lives as the droid continued to vocally state the countdown.

"Get away from me!"

"Stay back!"

"Don't come near me!"

"Go away!"

"Please help me!"

"I don't know you!"

"Take a hike!"

"Go jack off!"

As the employee is shoved towards the center of the room, ED-209 stated that the 20-second warning limit is up, and even though the employee knelt down and raised his hands in surrender, the droid opened fire and shot the employee all over his body, and the impact of the gunfire sent the employee flying and fell on top of a diorama and laid dead.

The area where the employee was shot turned into a bloodbath scene as the body is laid in a pool of blood.

The scientists scrambled to try to shut down the droid as it began to aim its weapons at the frightened board of directors, and they began screaming as they backed against the wall as the droid approached them, and gave them a 20-second ultimatum to surrender or be shot to death, and the frightened board of directors began to beg for mercy.

"Get away from me!"

"Stay back!"

"Don't come near me!"

"Go away!"

"Please help me!"

"Go find your own hiding place!"

"Get yourself a blowjob!"

"Go away or I'll kick your ass!"

By then the scientists pulled the wires of the remote control and the droid was finally shut down, and the people inside the conference room knelt down in relief, and Oma tries to explain himself about what just happened, but Tengan voiced his displeasure and said that because of what happened they will lose millions of Yen, or about $50,000,000 or more, which Oma struggled to appease Tengan.

"We have nothing to discuss."

"Mr. Tengan...I'm sure it's just a glitch...I can still..."

"You saw what just happened...and you call it a glitch? Baloney!"

"Wait...please..."

"Nothing. End of discussion."

"But..."

"Do not try my patience..."

"..."

However, a teenage girl about the same age as Oma, came and approached Tengan, offering him an alternative to the flawed ED-209, and Oma tries to shut her up, but Tengan used his authority to make him stop and motions the girl to speak up about what she has in mind, and the girl, who appeared to be 16 years old, sports a long blonde hair, and a pair of ahoges.

She wears brown colored goggles on her head, a pink sailor school uniform, and matching skirt. She wears black finger-less gloves, and black boots with gold buttons on them. The buckles on the boots are also gold. She wears black straps connected by gold rings on her legs, and over her clothes. The straps for her legs have gold clips that are attached to her white socks. She wears a black choker collar, and two smaller black collars, around her neck. In the box art, she has a brown backpack that has two long metal arms coming out of it.

She is identified as **Miu Iruma** and she is revealed to be a rival of Oma within future Foundation, and she stated that her proposed project, Project Robocop, in which it involves a cyborg-like cop, who has the body of an armored machine but has compassion of a person and while the proposed project do require sleep and food, it can be manageable and can be restrained.

Tengan began to consider Iruma's words after having seen the disastrous demonstration of ED-209, and he told Iruma to show him the specs and how can it be considered safer that what the ED-209 can do, and Iruma said she will show it to him.

"Do you have the blue print?"

"Yes."

"And even the specs in video form?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Bring it to my office and show it to me."

"Really...?"

"If it proved to be safer I might consider it."

"Thank you."

Oma is not pleased with the turn of events as Tengan is taking a girl's word over his and is pissed off, just as Tengan and Iruma leaves the scene amid the sitiation inside the conference room.

-x-

At the streets of Delta, a teenage girl is walking the street as she has an appointment with someone, and she is described to be an attractive girl with purple hair with a braid. She passed by a toy store where the Naegi siblings, Makoto and Komaru are there, where Makoto holds the toy gun and spins it like a gunslinger and acts like a sharpshooter, which Komaru is impressed and commented that Makoto can act like the Lone Ranger.

"Wow, onii-chan!"

"Huh?"

"You can spin a gun!"

"Ha-ha…just a flick of a finger…"

"You can be like the **Lone Ranger**!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on…"

The teenage girl passed by and told Makoto not to display that kind of stunt as it might attract the police and they might mistook him for a robber and may end up getting shot by mistake, which Makoto realize that she is right.

"Excuse me…"

"Huh?"

"Don't do that kind of stunt…if the police were to see you like that, they might mistook you for a robber…you could get shot by mistake."

"Oh, you're right."

"Please be careful. Crime rate is at an all-time high. And you should be really careful."

"I will. Thanks."

"…"

"Let's go, Komaru."

The teenage girl who gave Makoto an advice is identified as **Kyoko Kirigiri** , and she leaves the scene and is walking straight towards an unspecified location as the Naegi siblings also took their leave.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is a bit of action showed here, it is actually a prologue of what to expect here as it highlights how Japan became a pseudo-dystopian country that is similar to the Tragedy, akin to the events of Danganronpa up to Danganronpa 3: Side Future. Two characters from Danganronpa V3 are introduced, and they will play a role on the plot, while Kyoko Kirigiri also DEBUTED, and her role will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

The Naegi siblings are shown, where Makoto is playing with a toy gun, only to be told off that what he is doing is dangerous, and this scene foreshadows the events that would be shown in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter kick-starts the story, as tragedy hits the Naegi family in which it will be somewhat violent, and that is where Naegi's JOURNEY starts…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are appreciated...


	3. Fall Of The Luckster

**Danganronpa: Robocop**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Robocop**_ is owned by Orion Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where more bit characters appear and what role will they play in this plot, and how would this affect our eventual hero, Makoto Naegi…as fate struck him in the unexpected moment...

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _Kōun no aki_**

About an hour later, the teenage girl who accosted the Naegi siblings earlier at the streets arrived at the police station where she has an appointment with someone as she was recommended to work here as part of her assignment. She is identified as **Kyoko Kirigiri** and she is revealed to be a detective, as well as being from a family of detectives, which the Kirigiri name is well-known and famous, though it was during Japan's past before the current crisis struck the country which led to become what Japan is today.

Kirigiri came here after a recomendation from the a Detective Association, and she is told that she is somewhat a difficult task as she is assigned at Tokyo, now known as Delta, where the crime rate and crime spree is rampant and she is told that the entire police force is compromised and demoralized, and it would be her task to help the police force.

By then the police chief, identified as **Takaki Ishimaru** , came and greeted her, and when she submitted the papers, he read them and told her that she is welcomed aboard, but told her that her JOURNEY is going to be very difficult and might take a mental toll on her, but she responded in a stoic manner and assured to him that she will work hard and not give in to pressure.

"Really?"

"Yes, Chief Ishimaru."

"Hmm...but you should not push yourself too hard, Miss Kirigiri..."

"Do not worry, chief. I can handle it."

"I see. Are you prepared for this?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

Takaki nodded and is quite impressed with her resolve and led her inside the office, where he showed her the documents that were piled up, most of the documents pertaining to unsolved cases, such as murder and forced disappearances.

Kirigiri stared at her surroundings, where she saw that station was quite messy due to disorganization and some of the policemen were demoralized and daunted, and saw some cops have difficulty in restraining a newly arrived arrested criminal, which took five of them to pin down the crook. She took a deep breath seeing that the start of her work here is not going to be easy.

Takaki apologized to her for the scene she just saw, yet she assured to him that she can handle the pressure.

"Sorry about that. As you can see...my department is sort of..."

"It's fine. I don't mind it...and I can handle this."

"Really?"

"Yes, Chief Ishimaru."

"Hmm...but you should not push yourself too hard, Miss Kirigiri..."

"Do not worry, chief. I can handle it."

"I see. Are you prepared for this?"

"Yes."

By then one of Takaki's assistants came and said that he is needed at the office, and Takaki asks Kirigiri to wait here which she nodded, and as she is alone inside one of the offices, she looked around to see where she would begin, and what to expect, seeing that her work here will not be as easy as she thought would be, but suddenly, someone sneaked in and pinned her to the floor, and placed a knife on her neck, which threatened to slit her throat.

It was a teenage delinquent who could pass up as a 14-year old innocent boy and despite his small and petite frame, he is able to hold Kirigiri down and said that he will kill her if she tries to resist.

"Okay, you bitch..."

"..."

"Don't make a sound."

"..."

"Or I slice your fucking throat."

"..."

"Now stay still and stay quiet."

"..."

Kirigiri said nothing as she maintain her stoic look, and the teen delinquent made his move, slipping his hand underneath her skirt, slowly caressing her smooth thigh and slowly work its way up towards her upper thigh and threaten to touch her PRIVATE SPOT, as he is revealed to be a serial rapist, having molested and rape his victims before slitting their throat once he done.

Kirigiri maintained her stoic expression despite being molested, as the knife is still on her throat, and there the teen pervert slowly lowered her panties until her WOMANHOOD is exposed and slipped a finger and began to explore her, and he is pleased that he is able to do this so easily and said that he will TAKE HER TO THE SKIES ABOVE, as he continue to molest her, and can tell that she is aroused and asks her if she wants to GO ALL THE WAY with him.

Kirigiri said nothing as the rapist continue to molest her, thinking that she is both scared, and aroused.

"Hey, bitch..."

"..."

"You like it? Feeling WET already?"

"..."

"Want some more?"

"..."

"How about I jab my PEE-PEE inside your PUSSY?"

"..."

Kirigiri said nothing which the pervert thinks that she is enjoying this, but then the session is interrupted when someone walked in, which turns out to be Makoto Naegi, who happened to pass by the precinct to deliver something, and saw the scene in front of him, and accosted the pervert who is molesting Kirigiri at knife-point, distracting the pervert and momentarily lowered the blade from her throat.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"!"

"You're...!"

"Oh shit!"

"Get off her, you hentai!"

"Damn it!"

With the pervert's direction aimed at Naegi, Kirigiri took out her hidden pepper spray and sprayed the pervert on his eyes, causing him pain and dropped the knife as he screams out in pain, and there she got up and punched him on his gut before smashing his face on the table, which made him scream while cursing her yet she said nothing to him.

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"..."

"MY FACE!"

"..."

"YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED MY FUCKING BABYFACE!"

"..."

"CURSE YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"..."

This alerted the other cops, who were surprised to see the scene as Naegi told them about what just happened, and as Takaki arrived and heard from Naegi, he berated the rest for letting their guard down that allowed the rapist to sneak in and molest a victim, which the cops only stare down in shame, as Kirigiri pulls her panties back up as Takaki deeply apologized for what happened, which only stare in silence, seeing that Takaki is not kidding about the state of the police department right now.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kirigiri..."

"..."

"I really am sorry for all of this.""

"..."

"I'll see to it that this will not happen again..."

"..."

" Miss Kirigiri...?"

"..."

As the pervert is being arrested, he verbally vowed that he will be back and take Kirigiri's VIRGINITY which the cops just drags him away and told him to molest himself while in jail yet he is defiant, claiming that he has found the ULTIMATE SEX TOY that is better than owning a SEX DOLL which the cops moaned in dismay at seeing how brazen the pervert is.

"Jeez..."

"Shut up already."

"Go masturbate, you maniac."

"Can't believe the youth today is so brazen."

"I SWEAR...WHEN I ESCAPE, I'M GONNA SPILL MY CUM ON HER...GIVE HER A CREAMPIE AND A CUM-SHOT! YOU HEAR ME, BITCH? I'LL MAKE YOU SWALLOW MY CUM!"

"Damn it, shut up already!"

"Let's just castrate him!"

"Good idea."

Naegi could not believe how bold the pervert is, and he approached Kirigiri as he asks her if she is okay, which she nodded and thanked him for his help, even though he admitted that he did not do much yet she said him that showing up and getting the pervert's attention was the reason why she was saved, and reiterated that Naegi was a big help.

Naegi could not help but blush, but then he approached Takaki as he gave him the ID that he found on the streets, which the police chief realized that he dropped it, and thanked Naegi for bringing it here which Naegi said it was nothing.

"Here, chief."

"My ID!"

'Found it by chance and..."

"Thanks, kid. I owe you one!"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But still..."

By then one of the dispatchers showed up and said that he received a report where one of the unsolved cases has been re-opened that involves a rape-murder, and there Takaki told Kirigiri that this is her cue, and she nodded as she took her leave, but Takaki gave her a car key saying that he can use one of the reserve cars, which she nodded, and there she is asked by Takaki to give Naegi a safe ride home as he does not want the boy to get caught in the crossfire.

Kirigiri obliges as she motions Naegi to follow her and the two teens boarded the car and drive away, where several minutes later, they are about to arrive at the scene of the crime when they chance upon a scene which caused Naegi to stare wide-eyed in horror. They saw two delinquents pinning down a girl and are about to rape her. And the victim turn out to be Komaru!

You can hear Komaru screaming as the two delinquents are molesting her and are about to strip her clothes away as the two perverts are brazenly having fun at the open streets.

"EEEEKKK!"

"Wow! Check it out!"

"Heh...big boobs..."

"HELP!"

"Let's check her PUSSY..."

"Yeah, want to see if she is shaved..."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Okay, you bitch with an ahoge...spread your legs so we can take off your panties..."

"Open wide..."

Their session was halted as the car stopped in front of them and Makoto got out and almost grab the perverts as they ran off which an angry Makoto gives chase, as Kirigiri checked on Komaru and the two girls shouted at him not to pursue the suspects by himself.

"Naegi!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Come back! Don't chase them!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Naegi!"

"Onii-chan...wait! Don't go!"

"Naegi!"

"Onii-chan!"

Makoto followed the two perverts as the chase led inside an abandoned, one-story building, where the perverts taunted Makoto about Komaru being an ideal SEX DOLL for having a PAIR OF BIG KNOCKERS, further enraging Makoto.

"Hey, brat!"

"Your sister-slut has a nice body...big boobs..."

"..."

"If you hadn't stopped us we would have check her PUSSY..."

"Yeah, we want to see if she is shaved..."

"..."

"Listen up, you brat with an ahoge...take us to your home so we can check your sister and see her panties..."

"Yeah...want to give her a BLOWJOB..."

"..."

The chase went on till Makoto pinned down one of the perverts and began to beat him down until more of the gang members showed up and struck down Makoto and held him at gunpoint, where the leader of the gang showed up, and it was a teenage girl, identified as **Junko Enoshima** , and she looked down at him and smirked deviously, seeing that despite looking like a PIPSQUEAK, he is cute-looking, but then she asks her gang-members on what they want to do with him.

"SHOOT HIM!"

"CUT OFF HIS BODY!"

"WANT TO SEE HIM BLEED!"

"LET'S MAKE HIM SUFFER!"

"CHOP HIM TO BITS!"

"MAKE HIM CRY!"

"CHOP OFF HIS BALLS!"

"ANYTHING WILL DO!"

She smirked as she sees that they want to see Naegi suffer, and with her foot pinning his right forearm, Enoshima grabbed a huge shotgun rifle and fired at his right hand, which tne impact caused Naegi to scream out in pain as his right hand EXPLODED, and blood dripped from his severed wrist as he rolled around in pain, and the gang members cheered as Enoshima asks if they want more, which they cheered on and said they want MORE BLOOD.

"SHOOT HIM SOME MORE!"

"CUT OFF HIS ENTIRE BODY!"

"WANT TO SEE MORE BLOOD!"

"LET'S MAKE HIM SUFFER!"

"CHOP HIM TO BITS!"

"MAKE HIM CRY!"

"CHOP OFF HIS BALLS!"

"ANYTHING WILL DO!"

As Naegi slowly stood up clutching his severed wrist, Enoshima aimed the large rifle and shoots him on his groin, where he screamed out in pain as he fell down, clutching his crotch which was bloodied, then shoots him on his digestive tract, and then on both his knees and lungs, which he is heard screaming in pain, and the gang members cheered at the scene they are watching, praising Enoshima for bring the BRUTAL BITCH QUEEN.

"YEAH!"

"THAT'S THE WAY!"

"YOU'RE OUR GODDESS!"

"YOU THE QUEEN!"

"THE QUEEN OF ALL BITCHES!"

"HAIL ENOSHIMA!"

"HAIL THE BITCH QUEEN!"

"HAIL HER!"

However, their fun is interrupted when they heard police sirens, and Enoshima told her boys that itmis time to go, and one of the gang members asks what to do with Naegi, in which she smiled as she approached the mortally injured boy and aimed the nozzle on his head, and told him she will grant him MERCY, which he only glared in response.

"Okay, pretty boy...any last words?"

"..."

"Say you want me to spare you."

"..."

"No...?"

"..."

"If that's what you want..."

"..."

Enoshima smirked deviously before shooting him on the head before leaving, and after some three minutes, Takaki and Kirigiri are the first to arrive, and both of them were shocked to see his state and he radioed for help as she tries to get Naegi to stay conscious, which there was no response, amid her and Takaki's frenzied voices.

"Kid!"

"Naegi!"

"Stay with us, kid!"

"Naegi...hang on!"

"..."

"Don't give in! Your sister is safe! Naegi!"

"Don't die on us, kid!"

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is a bit of action showed here, the main event of this chapter is shown...in a rather gruesome way...and this means Naegi is about to...well...I leave that to your imagination...as I can't spoil things here just yet...but still, a very tragic moment...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter kick-starts the story, as tragedy hits the Naegi family in which it will be very emotional, but that is where Naegi's JOURNEY starts…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are appreciated...


End file.
